


Не всё равно

by k8Cathy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Упоминаются события серии 1х03 "Большая игра"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не всё равно

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются события серии 1х03 "Большая игра"

\- Нет, не описывайте его! - кричит Шерлок, но старуха не слушает.

Сперва щелчок, взрыватель где-то рядом с трубкой, потом начинается, но только начинается грохот, тут же обрывается характерным телефонным гудением. Соединение разорвано.

Мгновенно расширяющаяся масса газов рвет мясо в клочья, дробит кости, расплескивает студень мозгов - это все физика. Когда же гаснет сознание? Когда останавливается раздражающая суета страха и тупости, когда старуха перестает быть собой? Привычный повод зациклиться.

Почему никого не удивило, что Мориарти взял заложников? Все дружно впряглись в схему: заложники - надо бегать, как намыленным, и спасать. Почему никто не задумался, что нет нужды стимулировать скучающего социопата, чей мозг изголодался по загадкам?

Женщина проведёт двенадцать часов в небольшом пространстве, скорее всего в машине - относительно комфортная поза, голод терпимый, жажда страшнее, тем более дура рыдает, мочевой пузырь не выдержит всего срока, хоть бы не стеснялась сходить под себя. Прямой опасности нет, можно забыть и не отвлекаться.

Молодой человек, на шумной улице, наверняка стоит на ногах, холод, накопится физическая усталость, какой сценарий предусмотрен на случай, если он упадет в обморок? Похититель должен всё это продумать - должен, если хочет держать марку.

Джон капризничает, выдаёт сцену ревности с одновременным чтением морали. Как эта трепетная нежность умудрялся работать военным врачом? Тебя же тянет к смерти, Джон, как хорошо, что ты сам этого не знаешь.

Мертвые тела - физические объекты. Температурные процессы, гидравлические процессы, остаточные электро-химические явления. В мертвом теле даже есть остаточная жизнь - не думаете же вы, что паразиты в вашем кишечнике отдают концы строго вместе с вами? Ваша смерть убьет их, но не так быстро.

Хорошие источники данных, эти мертвые тела. Причина неизменной мгновенно подавляемой злости - то, что гнало кровь по венам, что заставляло скрипеть суставы, что порождало в желудке голодную боль, что заставляло электрические импульсы в мозгу складываться в то, что можно назвать мудростью... но чаще глупостью - это ушло. Мертвое тело злит тем, что оно не живой человек.

"Эта женщина не имеет значения, она всего лишь заложник." Красуясь, на последней секунде сказать про сверхновую, остановить обратный отсчёт, не дать ребёнку сказать "один". Тянуть время со старухой - кого волнует ее страх, если завтра опять загадка, и на нее нужно будет время. Отчитывать Джона: я не герой, и от сочувствия нет толка. Жалкая попытка маскировки.

Он знает, знает, знает.

Что Шерлоку не все равно.


End file.
